


The Alpenmantle Academy for the Study of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Bluesdank - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Fluffy Smut, Lots of tiny cute liddol creachers, MAGICAL COLLEGE AU, Magic AU, Tiny Gryphons, gosh they are lovesick idiots., maybe this is rushed, mythical creatures, one instance of sex pollen, some mutual pining but not too much I'm not evil, sorry but i wanna get to the smut, tiny dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the reader and Henry are students at Alpenmantle Academy, studying magical and mythical creatures.
Relationships: Bluesdank/Reader, Henry Morten/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

Your hands are shaking as you carry in the mail, which includes one envelope of pale green with a familiar emblem on it, and turning the doorknob to your room once you've left all but that envelope on the table is hard to do.  
  
You sit down at your desk in front of your computer, completely ignoring the tiny lilac-colored dragon perched on the foot of your bed. He chirps indignantly at this slight, and promptly flaps his wings like an angry chicken, flying across the room and landing on your keyboard. "Not now, Laurent," you say, giving him a scritch behind the ears before gently pushing him aside to read the letter.  
  
Anticipation builds in you as you break the wax seal, marked with a paw-print in emerald green wax. You slide the letter out and begin to read...  
  
_Dear Ms. (L/N),  
  
Thank you for applying to The Alpenmantle Academy for the Study of Magic. We are delighted with your application and your essay. We think you will be a wonderful fit for our four-year Magical Creature Taming and Study program, and are pleased to offer you a place in it. Enclosed is your list of supplies. We thank you once again for applying!  
  
Bettany Wormwood, Alpenmantle Academy Admissions Office. _  
  
You laugh, still shocked, and then jump up out of your chair, starting to dance around the room in excitement at the thought of going to your dream school. Laurent isn't quite sure what's happening, but he can tell you're excited, and he starts flying in circles around you, chirruping happily.  
  
_Alpenmantle Academy, here I come._


	2. Arrivals

You breathe in the fresh air, and with it, the feeling of something new.  
  
In front of you is a sprawling miniature city in its own right, architectural marvels of white stone and silver metal comprising the buildings of Alpenmantle Academy.  
  
The greenery-covered mountains surrounding it as it nestles into the hills make for wonderful views. The courtyards between the buildings are filled with greenery themselves, and dozens of rare blooms you couldn't identify with an encyclopedia in hand. "All grown and cared for by our Magical Botany and Herbology students," the cheery tour guide in front of you says. She herself is an Astronomy student, she tells you, and the rough sketches of constellations covering her arms with notes scribbled alongside them confirm it. The two students with you, from the names of their textbooks, are both likely Artifact Studies students.  
  
"Now, dorms are co-ed here, but there are separate bathrooms and bedrooms connecting to the dorm common area. Usually it's two boys and two girls, but some dorms have three of each if they're bigger dorms. The common area includes a small kitchen and sitting area, and usually a TV. Your bedrooms will be pretty spacious too, and you'll have your own closets." The tour guide leads you to the front of the dorms neighborhood- a short street lined with dorm buildings not unlike the apartment buildings in the city, as well as little coffee shops and restaurants. Alpenmantle is a large academy, and even has its own shops, the tour guide explains, and hands you each a map as you split up. "Your dorms are marked on these maps, and the floors and room numbers are there too. Now good luck! Classes won't start until Monday, so you'll have the whole weekend to rest up!"  
  
Looking up at the dorm building looming over you, you start to feel fear creep in with the excitement. What if you don't belong here? But you steel yourself and walk in, and you slip into the elevator just before the door closes. "Floor 3, please," you say to the student next to you who offers to push the button, looking at your paper to confirm. When the elevator stops you step out into the hallways, and consult your map before heading left. "21, 22...23!" you say to yourself, and knock on the door of room 23, suitcase and boxes in hand and backpack slung over your shoulder. Laurent perches on your shoulder as well, taking in the surroundings.  
  
A pretty girl with round glasses, short, wavy blonde hair, and a kind smile opens the door. "Oh, you must be Y/N! Welcome! I'm Ani. Your teacup dragon is so cute!" You smile. "Thanks. His name is Laurent. And don't let him hear that, he doesn't need his ego stroked any more." Ani laughs and reaches out to pet Laurent, who sniffs her hand and immediately chirps happily. She offers to take your suitcase, and you gratefully accept. Ani helps you carry your things into your room. "Now, I'm sure you want to unpack, but let me introduce you to our roomies first! They're in the common." She grabs your hand and pulls you out into the common, where two boys sit. One of them has tanned skin and short black hair that's just a little messy. Ani introduces him as Alexis, and he glares at her. "Just call me Alex," he says.  
  
And then there's the other, who she introduces as Henry. Laurent perks up.  
  
Because, this other boy- who has long brown hair and blue eyes, and a green beanie on his head, and a face that makes you catch your breath- has a little, golden-orange, female teacup dragon curled up on his lap.  
  
Laurent practically launches himself off of your shoulder, landing timidly by the other dragon, who looks over at him with curiosity. Laurent lets out a little purr and a puff of smoke, catching the boy's attention. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" You say, diving over to scoop Laurent up before he bothers him any further, but the boy stops you with a little "shh!" he points to the two dragons, who are now circling each other, sniffing. "I think they like each other," he says, a soft accent in his voice. You watch them. It does seem that way, you decide- the dragons haven't once snapped at each other, and are now play-fighting a bit, flapping their wings excitedly. But also catching your attention is how soft his hand feels against your wrist, and how from this close, he smells like lavender and the special soap made for washing dragons. You recognize the smell from the many, many times you've had to wash Laurent after he rolls around in mud and then prances around the house while you shriek at him.  
  
The dragons take off together, flying over to the kitchen counter where they can wrestle in peace and perhaps steal some peels from the apple Ani's peeling. Henry lets go of your wrist and looks up at you for the first time. He stops, some sort of shock passing his features along with a barely noticeable blush, before he holds out a hand for you to shake. "Hi, I'm...I'm Henry." You shake his hand with a smile. "I'm (Y/N). Sorry about Laurent, I've spoiled him a bit, so he doesn't really understand personal space."  
  
"No no, it's alright! I've actually been trying to get Elysia to make friends with other teacup dragons-she's rather antisocial sometimes- and I've never managed to get her to bond with one like that."  
"Elysia? That's a pretty name!" you reply, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Thanks!" he says. "So I'm guessing you're a Creature Taming student too?" You nod. "Yep! It's pretty cool to have another one in the dorm- it'll be nice if we ever have to do group projects." You find yourself sliding into easy conversation with him, laughing and chatting about creatures. At one point, he pulls Alex and Ani into the discussion, where Ani explains that she's an Alchemy student. "It really helps, honestly, because she's great at cooking too." Alex says. Ani shakes her head. "Still shit at baking, though." You perk up. "I love to bake! Maybe I can teach you."  
  
Alex speaks up too. "I'm actually a Taming and Study student as well."  
  
You're about to ask where his familiar is, but, as if on cue, a screeching ball of grey feathers and fur comes streaking through the room. It bumps into your legs and stops to look up at you. In front of you is a pygmy gryphon. Its yellow, owlish eyes watch you and its cat tail wags behind a fan of feathers. "This is...Mudfeathers. But we usually call her Mud." Mud screeches happily in response and rubs against your leg, her speckled grey feathers and grey tabby cat fur ruffled. Though her ears, which are pricked up, as well as her hindquarters, tail, and furry neck and underbelly are those of a cat, her eyes, wings, front legs, and back are those of a pigeon's. Mud bonks her head on your leg trying to get up on the couch before screeching again and plopping herself on your lap. Alex smiles at you almost apologetically, but you only laugh and stroke her feathers, and soon Laurent is trying to squeeze onto your lap as well, while Elysia settles gracefully onto Henry's shoulder.  
  
You can tell you're going to like it here.


	3. The Party

The next day is mostly spent unpacking- for all of you. Ani stops sometime in the early afternoon to make you all lunch, and once everyone's done, Ani makes the decision for all of you that you're going to a party for the incoming freshmen.  
  
So now you're standing in your room, going through your closet for something to wear.  
  
Ani comes to stand beside you, already dressed and ready to go, since she'd been the first one to finish unpacking. She looks over your shoulder at what's in your closet, and immediately grabs a hanger, holding it out to you. "I think you should wear this one."  
  
The dress on the hanger is navy blue, with thin straps and a tight fitting body. The velvety material, you knew from experience, would hug your body tight. "No, Ani, I don't even know why I brought this one-"  
  
But Ani will hear none of it. She makes you wear the dress, with some silver low-heeled sandals, and spends at least ten minutes just brushing out your hair while Laurent perches on her shoulder. She even tries to do your makeup for you, but you refuse, instead swiping on some chapstick. The end result of Ani's primping is your hair perfectly tousled, some strands of it framing your face. She makes you stand up and spin, and that's when Henry comes in to say they're ready.  
  
For a moment he stops just to stare. You haven't noticed him yet, and so he gets to really take you in, and realize that fucking hell, he's got a bit of a crush on his new roommate.  
  
Then Laurent makes a string of happy noises and lands on his shoulder, looking around for Elysia, and you notice him. "I, uh-sorry, I didn't mean to stare, you, you, uh- you look really good!" He manages to say, cursing himself for stuttering without noticing the small blush on your cheeks. "Thanks, Henry."  
  
You smile at him then, and gods, he almost faints on the spot. But somehow he manages to keep it together, and set Laurent down gently on the bed before walking back out into the commons.  
  
Alex starts to speak, already singing the beginning of a song about kissing in a tree, but Henry tells him to shut up, and for once he listens.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When you step into the commons, Henry and Alex are already waiting. Alex cracks a joke about how long it took you and Ani to get ready, and you roll your eyes. "It would have taken way less time if Ani hadn't insisted on stuffing me into a dress instead of letting me wear jeans and a t-shirt."  
  
"I'm glad she didn't let you."  
  
"What?" you turn to Henry, mildly irritated now, but then he starts to stutter and blush, so your expression softens.  
  
"I mean I'm glad she had you wear the dress! B-Because you look, you look very nice!" He says, clearly embarrassed, and your heart warms. "Oh...thank you." Henry covers his face with his hands and mumbles something about "fuck me, I'm hopeless."  
  
You're about to tell Laurent to be good while you're gone when Ani mentions that you're allowed to take him. You scoop him up and hold him like a baby against your chest- really, he's so spoiled- and notice that Elysia is perching on Henry's shoulder. As you walk out the door, Elysia takes notice of Laurent and nips Henry's ear affectionately before flying over to you, squawking. You take this to mean she wants to be held too, and you look to Henry for permission. He smiles and nods, and you take Elysia into your arms too, letting her snuggle into Laurent. Henry smiles at the two of them curled up, and then at you, and you find that this time, you're the one blushing and feeling nervous.  
  
It isn't a long walk to the place where the party's being held- some rec center in the shopping district. Laurent and Elysia are constantly moving, sometimes crawling out of your arms and up onto your shoulders to see better. At one point, Laurent perches on top of your head, while Elysia goes back to sit on Henry's, and they chirp at each other from their respective perches.  
  
When you arrive at the rec center, you want to cover your ears almost immediately. It's loud- and seems more like a wild nightclub party than a welcome party. Laurent immediately hops back down onto your shoulder and hides in your hair, but once he notices the other familiars frolicking in a corner, he flies off with Elysia to join them. You only spot one other pseudodragon- a red one that seems very shy. It immediately makes submissive gestures when Laurent and Elysia land next to it, but comes a little bit out of his shell when Laurent squawks happily at him.  
  
Apart from the dragons, there are multitudes of familiar species there- some pygmy gryphons who aren't quite as crazy as Mud, a few skvaders roosting in a couch cushion, two white-furred teacup kitsunes snuggled against each other, and some other miscellaneous creatures tussling on the floor. One is a cat with pale pink fur and similarly colored feathery wings; she's playfighting with a pygmy fire-tiger while a miniature raptor looks on, disinterested.  
  
But it's less than a minute before Ani pulls you away and hands you a cup full of something that tastes like a hangover tomorrow morning, and then the party really starts. 


	4. A Strangely Quiet Night

The room's slightly blurry now- you're a little buzzed, but sober enough to know what's going on, and that's the way you want it to stay. So you refuse Ani when she offers to fill your cup a third time. And you notice Henry, off sitting near the familiars, cup in hand. He too hasn't been drinking as heavily, but from the way he stares you can tell he's at least had two cups of whatever mix of alcohol was filling the punch bowl.  
  
So you make your way over to him, and sit down. He's watching Elysia tussle with Laurent, snapping at him playfully. "I've never seen her play with other dragons before," he says softly, his eyes filled with wonder. You smile. "Laurent's always been pretty good at making friends. Whenever I'd take him to pet parks, he'd always end up making friends with creatures there...they'd play for hours, and he always gave me puppy eyes when we had to leave." You laugh quietly at the memory. "He's good at puppy eyes, too."  
"They make a beautiful pair, don't they?" Henry remarks. It's true- Laurent is prideful and energetic, the opposite to Elysia's cool, calm nature. "You know, I'm glad we ended up roommates. Because Elysia needed a friend, yeah, but also because of you."  
You can't help the flush that spreads across your face, but at least the lights are dim. "I...thank you, Henry. I'm glad to be roommates with you too."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's been maybe an hour before you decide to help Ani and Alex home. Alex is just bordering drunk, a dopey smile on his face, but Ani is...well, Ani's giggling at everything, and tries to kiss you both at least once. At one point she stumbles, and you both reach to catch her, and she grins wide and says "You guys are so cute together..."  
  
It's a few minutes before you can look at Henry without blushing.  
  
But you manage to get Ani, Alex, Elysia, and Laurent home safe and sound, though Laurent gives you his famous puppy eyes when he has to leave his new playmate- the little red pseudodragon who'd seemed scared. You took the time to give that little one a scratch behind the ears- he looked like he needed it. Mudfeathers goes absolutely nuts when the four of you (plus dragons) walk in the door, banging her head against everyone's ankles and screeching an ungodly amount for the late hour. You're sure someone will be banging on your door come tomorrow with complaints about screeching at 12:44 in the goddamn morning. But you still lean down and scoop her up, and pet her- mainly to shut her up, but also because she needs to be held just so she'll be still for a bit.  
  
You take the opportunity to take a quick shower, then pull on a comfy, oversized sweatshirt. It reaches enough to cover your butt, and the sleeves are like wings with how wide they are, but it's so comfortable- probably because of these very qualities. Once you've toweled off and combed your damp hair, you climb in bed and turn out the lights.  
  
But for some reason, you can't sleep.  
  
So you decide to make yourself a quick cup of tea. You pull on some pajama pants and step out into the kitchen, grabbing the little box of tea you'd brought with you- a special type of mint grown in Morocco. The mint is sweeter than what's grown locally, and the scent is calming as the tea steeps.  
  
You don't notice Henry until he comes to stand beside you, grabbing a mug of his own. He, too, is wearing pajamas, and his long hair is pulled back into a ponytail, which makes him look...well, cute. "Couldn't sleep?" you shake your head. "Me either. Thought I'd make myself some tea, but it looks like you beat me to it." He grabs his own tea- and to your surprise, it's the same kind you have. "You like that kind too?" He looks over at you, then at the box of tea next to you. "Oh! Yeah, I do. It's sweeter than normal mint, and I just think the scent's really-"  
  
"-soothing." You finish the sentence together, and he stares at you for a moment before you both flush, looking away. "I, uh...well, fancy a chat while we're enjoying our tea?"  
  
You nod and grab your mug, sliding up onto the counter and sitting there. Your legs dangle off the edge of the counter and you swing them idly. The long sleeves of your sweatshirt help you hold the hot mug without being burned- Henry isn't so lucky, and you notice he waits a minute before picking up his own mug of tea. The scent of sweet mint lingers in the air.  
  
"Did you notice that other dragon? The red one?" you ask. "Yeah, I did, actually. He seemed really nervous, kept performing submissive behaviors. I thought it was odd, usually that subspecies is pretty outgoing. I've only ever seen animals react that way if they've been-"  
  
"Abused, yeah." you cut in. "Makes me worry about who his owner might be. Considering they've got a familiar, they're probably in our class, too." Henry nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, we'll have to keep an eye out."  
  
You think to yourself that you like the way he says "we." And then you think to yourself, "Shut up! You barely know him!"  
  
From there the conversation turns into something about your classes, and where you plan to go after college. You find out that your dreams aren't so different after all- you've always wanted to help rehabilitate wild animals who've been abused by circuses and zoos and the like, where Henry wants to be something close to a magical veterinarian, taking care of sick or injured wild creatures. It's a dangerous job, you point out. "After all, not all dragons are little. Same goes for Gryphons." He just smiles and says, "Danger shouldn't keep us from helping those who need it."  
  
It really shocks you, how similar the two of you are- right down from ideals to favorite brews of tea. It makes you wonder what other things you have in common, and makes you want to spend more time with him to find out.  
  
And that's when it hits you like a truck.  
  
So when you bid Henry a quiet goodnight after both mugs are empty, and tuck yourself into bed, you fall asleep with the knowledge that, holy shit, you have a crush on your new roommate.


	5. The Problem With Ani And Shopping...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this Ani is slightly ooc but eh i needed this chapter for reasons.

You wake up fairly early the next morning to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. You walk out to find Ani, standing over the oven, cursing like a sailor. Alex is sitting at the counter, munching on bacon from a plate- you grab a piece, knowing from your experience with bacon that it'll be gone soon. And then you go to figure out what's making Ani sigh in frustration.  
  
In her hands is a pan with what looks like a failed attempt at a pancake. It's soggy on one side and practically burnt on the other, which you're not sure how Ani managed, and there are unbroken chunks of pancake mix in the batter. So, with memories of making pancakes at home in your head, you take the pan from her gently. "Here, let me."  
  
With a practiced hand, you whisk the batter she tried to make until it's smooth, then scrape pancake mess off of the pan. You pour the batter into the pan and start it cooking while throwing a sympathetic smile Ani's way. "It takes a few tries to get the hang of it," you remark, and then as you help her clean up spilled pancake batter, you offer to teach her.  
  
"That would be great," she said. "I know I don't know how to make pancakes. Normally Henry makes them- he's pretty good- but he's still sleeping and we wanted to surprise him." You smile at how childlike it sounds- like a little girl wanting to bring her mother breakfast in bed on Mother's Day. Then you realize she said "normally" and you wonder aloud how long they've all known each other.  
  
"Oh, Henry and Alex and I went to high school together. We all decided to come to Alpenmantle, and actually asked specifically to be placed in the same room." You start to feel guilty over intruding into their friend group, but it's like Ani notices and reads your mind.  
  
"You know, we never really had many friends but each other- besides Tyler and Brandon, but we're not as close with them as we are with each other. So we're really glad you're in our dorm. You seem really cool, and I hope we can welcome you into our little circle!"  
  
Just the statement makes your heart warm, and you have to turn to the pancakes as you thank her to hide your blush.  
  
Henry walks in sleepily just as you manage to flip the last pancake perfectly, putting it on the plate of pancakes stacked high on the counter. It takes you a second to figure out which cabinet the plates are in, but when you get it you offer him one, and gods, he's beautiful in the morning.  
  
His hair is pulled back into a ponytail that was clearly mussed by sleep and is now loose. His eyes are barely open, long lashes brushing his cheeks, and he stifles a yawn with his hand as his other one takes the plate from you with a mumbled thanks. You serve him up some pancakes and hand him the syrup, noticing he's at least starting to wake up, his eyes fluttering open. He smiles at you when you pass him a fork and knife, and your heart flutters, not forgetting what you'd realized the night before.  
There's only one pancake left for you, but that's fine with you- you convince yourself that it's better to let them have pancakes, watching them all dig in with gusto.  
  
Well. All except Henry. Henry instead eyes your plate and wordlessly picks up two of his five pancakes, putting them on your plate. "O-Oh, no, I- you can have them-"  
  
But he'll hear none of it. "Eat," he says, and you shyly take a seat next to him. When he finally takes a bite, his facial expression is priceless- he stares at you like you'd singlehandedly achieved world peace. You giggle at him, and he starts laughing too, and suddenly Ani and Alex are demanding to know what's so funny.  
  
When you've finished your meal, Ani stands up and smiles cheerfully at you, grabbing your wrist and dragging you into your shared room. "Ani, what is it?"  
  
She opens your closet in response. You have to admit- compared to Ani's it's almost empty. You've got a few pairs of jeans, some leggings, a couple sweaters, and some summer clothes like shorts and tank tops. There are a few skirts and dresses but Ani insists that's not enough. "Listen," she says. "There are a whole lot of occasions on campus where you'll need a dress, and you're definitely going to need more everyday clothes. You can't just wear faded t-shirts and leggings every day." You're about to ask why the hell not when she cuts you off. "We're going shopping. I can pay for stuff if you need but you are in need of some serious shopping."  
  
"Actually, I can pay for myself." You say this trying not to think about the conversation you'd had with your dad. ("Go on!" he'd said. "Honey, we're not exactly hard up for money. Get both." You shuddered to think of how much he'd changed since his potion formulas got their patent- a few million dollars later and he was a whole different dad.)  
  
Ani smiles happily and gets dressed, while you pull on leggings and yank a sweater over your head.  
  
And that's how you end up walking with Ani in the mall just outside the Academy in the surrounding city. Ani explains that the two of you could have gone to the on-campus shopping district, but that the clothes there are boring. She drags you into a Hot Topic at one point and you buy some bobby pins with little dragons on them at her suggestion. You have to admit, they are cute.  
  
Then she pulls the two of you into one of those clean white shops full of modern clothing- something you wouldn't expect from her, since her wardrobe seems to be mainly brightly colored hoodies and t-shirts that have cutesy characters on them. She's practically throwing clothes at you- once you tell her your size she goes through each rack carefully and holds things up for a "yes" or a "no." Sometimes she sneaks some "no"s into the pile, but they're at least not too outrageous.   
  
When Ani finally pulls you back to the fitting rooms, you can barely see over the pile of clothes she's handed you. "Make sure to show me the outfits!" She says cheerfully before pushing you into a room.   
  
You hang up the clothes with hangers and set the folded clothes down on the bench, and start trying some on. The first thing she'd draped over your arm is a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knee and a sage green, cropped t-shirt with cuffed sleeves. You have to admit- it's cute, and comfortable, and the shirt or pants could be paired with other things. So you set the outfit on the other bench as the start to the "yes" stack.   
  
The next few outfits are definitely your speed- soft, cozy sweaters, leggings, and comfy t-shirts. They're all cute, but the comfort is the draw for you. Those ones go emphatically in the "yes" pile. There are a few outfits that earn an eyebrow raise from you, like a fitted jean skirt and a satin camisole, or the one with a leopard-print wrap top with long sleeves and a black skirt, but they're not too bad, and you decide to humor Ani.   
  
You're almost done trying on things, a stack of "yes" outfits and a much smaller stack of "no"s. You've got a few pairs of well-fitting jeans, some sweaters and t-shirts, leggings in three different colors that Ani insists will go with everything, some more formal tops like the satin cami, and a few skirts and dresses. One of the dresses is surprisingly cute and comfy, a dark green sweater dress with floppy sleeves. Ani's even picked some shoes for you, some casual sneakers, some flats, and a pair of black kitten heeled sandals you're sure you'll never wear.   
  
Then you spot the last thing she's picked out for you, and you instinctively think, "Oh, no."   
  
It's a dress, much like the one you'd worn to the party. Except this one is black and is made of some satiny material. With a reluctant sigh, you try it on, knowing Ani will insist on seeing it. It's at least a little longer than the other one, reaching to a little past mid-thigh, but it's still form-fitting. You step out of the dressing room and Ani grins. "Now, before you say no, remember that there's a lot of parties we'll probably go to. And besides that...if Henry liked the other one, what do you think he'll say about this one?"   
  
You stutter, struggling to defend yourself as you blush. "Wh- what are you talking about, Ani? Why would I care if he-"   
  
"Oh, don't even try to lie," she says with a smile. "You-" she jabs a finger in your direction- "You like him. You think he's cute. And I can promise you, with my years of experience with him, he likes you too."   
  
After that, you don't even say anything- you just sigh and accept that she's caught you. She manages to convince you to get the dress, and you check out. The two of you grab some lunch on the way back, some sandwiches that you eat while walking back to the dorms.   
  
Laurent jumps on you as soon as you walk through the door, Mudfeathers not far behind. Henry and Alex are watching some nature documentary, and Alex eyes you- first, the bags you're holding, and then Ani, who's smiling triumphantly. "I hope you didn't let her bully you into buying something too outrageous." You flush red and hurry to put the clothes away, trying hard not to confirm Alex's suspicions.   
  
Ani helps you put them away, and by the time you're done, it's a little before dinnertime. Ani hurries off to cook something, and you shyly take a seat next to Henry on the couch. The nature documentary happens to be about dragons. Laurent screeches at the screen whenever one appears, and Elysia watches from Henry's lap. If she were human, you're sure she would have been struggling not to laugh.   
  
When Laurent finally calms down, he settles in your lap. But soon he insists on being near Elysia while still staying in your lap, forcing you to scoot closer to Henry until your legs are touching. After Ani's statement about Henry liking you too, and you watch his reaction closely. When you notice a faint blush on his cheeks, one soon appears on your face.   
  
Ani serves up dinner about twenty minutes later, and after that, Alex turns the TV back on. You decide to go ahead and take your shower so Ani has hot water later. The warm water feels nice as you wash your hair. When you come back out in a big, baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, you can feel Henry's eyes on your legs, and you flush again.   
  
Henry pulls out his class schedule, and you go and get yours so the four of you can compare. "So it looks like we have a lot of the same classes, (Y/N)," Henry says.   
  
Alex jabs him in the side with an elbow as if to say, "Go on!"   
  
And so, with pink cheeks and a slight waver in his voice, Henry speaks. "You know, since we have the same morning class, maybe we could go get breakfast together? There's a place here that apparently serves the mint tea you-we like." You freeze. Does he mean platonically? Is it a date? Does he just want to get coffee or is he...asking you out?   
  
"Sure!" you say, a little too enthusiastically, and curse yourself inwardly for sounding desperate. But the smile that paints his face erases your worries for a moment, and he stays happy until the four of you finally trudge off to bed. Henry even stutters a quick "Goodnight, (Y/N)." that makes your heart skip a beat.   
  
Before the two of you get in bed, Ani walks over to your closet and pulls out a soft, dark blue sweater and a pair of cropped, ripped boyfriend jeans. "You should wear this. He likes dark blue." You flush but thank her before sliding into bed and trying to sleep despite your brain going crazy.


	6. Tea Dates and First Days

The next morning, you wake up earlier than usual to get dressed and ready. The clothes are comfortable, and they look cute on you, but you still squirm in front of the mirror, worrying about how they look. You fuss with your (h/l), (h/c) hair for a few minutes after brushing it, eventually deciding to just leave it down, and then put on some very light makeup- just some concealer blended over a few spots and some mascara, and then some chapstick as a last minute thought. You grab the pair of thin-rimmed, round, fashion glasses that Ani says look great on you. Next you lace up your sneakers and grab your brown leather backpack, already packed with your notebooks, textbooks, and supplies like pencils and highlighters.  
  
You start to head out to the common room, expecting to be waiting for Henry for a few minutes, but stop in your tracks when you notice him pacing. He hasn't noticed you yet, so you get a moment to hear the things he's mumbling to himself.  
  
"Oh, fuck, why did I do this? I'm gonna be a nervous wreck. Don't _tell_ her it's a date, what if she doesn't want it to be a date-"  
  
You step out and clear your throat quietly, and he jumps. Before you can stop yourself, the words are out of your mouth, quiet and soft but still audible.  
  
"What if I do want it to be a date?"  
  
Henry's face turns pink. "I-uh-you mean like a...a date? A real date?"  
  
You nod, a little embarrassed.  
  
"I...okay then, how about a date?" He asks, laughing nervously.  
  
"I'd love! I-I mean, I'd love that."  
  
The walk to the little cafe starts out awkward- even the dragons on each of your shoulders are quieter than usual. Although that may be because you promised Laurent a croissant if he didn't embarrass you. "You look really c-cute," Henry says, clearly timid, and your shy "thank you" makes him smile a little bit.  
  
But soon, you're discussing what classes will be like, and whether or not you'll see the little red dragon from the party, and the conversation isn't so stilted. By the time he's holding the door of the cafe open for you, you're deep in discussion about what'll happen in your first class of the day, the main class of the Magical Beast Studies Program.  
  
The cafe is small but bustling, and the smell of different teas and coffees mingle in the air. Laurent almost squawks excitedly when he sees the croissants in the pastry display case, but seemingly remembers your deal and instead manages a small squeak. You smile at him and scratch behind his ears, and he purrs happily. Once Henry finishes his order, you step up as well, ordering some tea and a croissant each for you and Laurent. You ask Henry if he minds if you give Elysia one too, and he agrees, so you order another as well.  
  
The two of you pick a corner booth, and Laurent and Elysia settle on the tabletop almost immediately. At first, they're just playfighting, but then Elysia swipes at Laurent with her tail, and Laurent loses his balance, falling off the edge of the table with an indignant squeak. You immediately start laughing, and Henry catches a glance of you, and _fuck,_ he realizes, you're beautiful when you laugh.  
  
The order gets there relatively quickly, and the two of you savor your tea and breakfast while Laurent and Elysia dig in to their croissants, gripping them with their claws and tearing into them. Elysia is at least a neat eater- Laurent gets the powdered sugar from the top of the croissant all over himself, and you have to hold him still while you wipe him off with a baby wipe. You've learned to keep them in your bag, given how often he gets dirty.  
  
When you finish breakfast, you each scoop up your dragons and start the walk to the Beast Studies Complex. The building is massive, and even has some floors made up entirely of open-air gardens for outdoor training. Your class is on the fourth floor, and the two of you choose the stairs rather than trying to keep your dragons in check in an elevator likely filled with other people and their familiars.  
  
When you reach the classroom, there are a few minutes before class starts, and the two of you manage to snag seats next to each other. You start to scan the classroom.  
  
A few rows in front of you is a girl with soft blonde hair. On her desk is a little winged cat- the pink one you saw at the party. Next to her is a boy with colorful blue hair who has a little skvader perched on his head. The little creature is adorable- a little bird-like creature with a bunny's head buried in its feathers.  
  
You're just about to scan the rest of the room when a bulky jock guy that looks like the definition of frat boy slings himself into the chair next to you. He has brown hair that looks like someone put a lot of effort in to making it seem effortless and a cocky smile that tells you he's used to getting what he wants. "Well hey there, gorgeous." Henry stiffens beside you at his comment.  
  
And then you notice his familiar and kick Henry subtly under the table. Because cowering behind the boy's backpack is the little red dragon.  
  
"I'm Spencer. Spencer Tillman." He tossed you a grin. "You know, I swear I've seen you somewhere. Oh! Aren't you that famous potion guy's daughter? Dr...Dr. (L/N), right?"  
  
You shoot Henry a glance that says plainly that you'll explain later before nodding at Spencer. "Yeah. Um. I'm (Y/N)."  
  
"Cool," he says. "Hey, whaddaya say we get some lunch after class?"  
  
Honestly, you know his type, and you'd rather have lunch with a sentient pile of shit. So you turn to Henry, hoping he'll play along. "Actually, I already have lunch plans with Henry. Thanks, though."  
  
Spencer gives Henry a once over with an expression that makes it clear he thinks of Henry as beneath him. "Hmm. Well then, maybe some other time. Looking at the schedule on your desk, it looks like we have a few classes together, so we'll have an opportunity sometime."  
  
You try to hide your dislike as you nod noncommittally and subtly scooch closer to Henry.  
  
The professor walks in at that moment. She looks to be in her late thirties, with red hair in a messy bun and a kind but no-nonsense face. "Welcome, everyone, to the first day of Beast Studies. I see you've all brought your familiars. Wonderful." She comes to stand in front of the massive chalkboard at the front of the class. "My name is Professor Mia Ardington, but you can call me Professor A or Professor Mia if you like. Now, there are a few things about this class you need to know. I don't have many rules, but I am very serious about the ones I have."  
  
"First of all...you will be doing a lot of partner projects. Keep in mind that the partner you choose now will likely be your partner for most of them." You look over at Henry and mouth "Partners?" He nods, while Spencer glares at him.  
  
"Secondly...the harassment of other people's familiars will NOT be tolerated. Obviously I won't be too involved in how you interact with yours- unless, of course, you are mistreating them. But do NOT attempt to train, direct, or take charge of, someone else's familiar. This class is indeed for learning to train and care for beasts, but that doesn't mean I will allow you to practice on others' familiars."  
  
"Third, there are a lot of things I allow. You may talk quietly during class as long as you are not disrupting my teaching. You are allowed to use laptops, phones, notebooks, whatever you need, and your familiars are allowed to roam the room so long as they are not causing trouble. But be aware- if you are not taking notes, actively participating in class, and keeping up with your studies, you WILL fail this class. I don't mean to be overbearing or mean, but in order to pass you, you must display competence in identifying, caring for, training, and connecting with beasts."  
  
Professor Ardington writes these rules down on the board as she goes, and you copy them into the first page of your notebook. "Other than those rules, you will find I can be pretty...chill, as the kids say. We'll have a fair bit of fun in this class, and you won't have very much homework, if at all, that involves papers or essays. Most homework will simply be being prepared for class discussions and outdoor training sessions. The seats you have right now are permanent, but I am flexible if you'd like to move."  
  
"So, for a few minutes, I'll let those of you who haven't already chosen partners explore the room and decide who their familiars are compatible with. Remember, the compatibility between you and your partner's familiar is just as important, if not more so, than your compatibility with the person." Once everyone has found a partner, she nods. Even Spencer has found a partner- he's managed to charm another girl in the class with a pygmy phoenix. The little red dragon seems a little scared of the phoenix's flaming feathers, but they do eventually warm up to each other.  
"Now, will one person from each partner pair come to the front so I can get your teams down?" You stand up and walk over to her, telling her you'll be working with Henry. "A good choice," she remarks. "Your pseudodragons seem very friendly with each other. I'm guessing you're roommates?" You nod.  
  
Once everyone's pairs have been taken down, Professor Mia gets the class's attention. "And now, I'd like to introduce you to my familiar."  
  
There's a rustling of feathers, and suddenly a massive blur of grey and white feathers flies in through the open window to perch on her arm.  
  
The entire class gasps and "ooh!"s in wonder, because on her arm, a two-foot tall Roc is perched, a bird with steel-tipped feathers and a beak that can cut diamonds. The Roc is an imposing figure, perched majestically on the professor's arm with a glare. "Students, this is Orion. As you can see, he's a roc. It took me years to train him, and he's still a bit willful," she says, chuckling as she scratches underneath the bird's chin, making his glare soften for a moment. "But it was worth the effort. I know he looks very scary, but you are all welcome to pet him. He's a big softie underneath all of this. Don't be scared if he lands on your desk- it's likely because he either smells something he likes, like food, or he's looking for pets."  
  
You can tell you're going to like this professor. At one point during class, when Professor Mia is talking about the basics of bestiary classification systems, Orion lands on your desk. You tentatively reach out to pet his head. Laurent seems excited by the large bird, and hops happily around his feet. Elysia seems disinterested, but what really catches your eye is the little red dragon's reaction. He immediately shies away from the bird, trying to hide behind Spencer roughly yanks the poor thing up by the scruff of his neck. "Stop being a pussy, Ifrit. Go!" He almost flings the poor dragon towards the bird. Ifrit shies away again, but Orion leans down and carefully rests his head against the dragon's. Ifrit calms a bit then, and Orion cradles him with his wing, seemingly shooting a glare at Spencer that matches you and Henry's own glares.  
  
You look over towards the front of the room and see Professor Mia's seen it too. She stops in her tracks. "Mr. Tillman, it is perfectly normal for your pseudodragon- Ifrit, right?- to be scared of Orion. Orion is much larger than him, and if you've given him reason to be afraid of things larger than him-" (You don't miss the subtle barbed implication in her statement) "Then he will be afraid. Let him get used to other animals in his own time." It's like she's drawn the whole class's attention to Spencer. Some of them disregard him, not understanding what's happening, but a few- like the blonde girl and blue-haired boy in front of you- glare at him.  
  
After class, you ask Henry to come with you to Professor Mia's desk. "Erm...Professor? I was wondering- I know you noticed what happened, but Henry and I have seen Ifrit before, and his behavior makes us think he's been abused." Mia sighs sadly. "I figured as much. However, I can't report him unless I have undeniable evidence that he's physically hurt Ifrit. Whether that means I actually have to see him do it, or there has to be clear signs of abuse on Ifrit." She looks up and takes her glasses off, setting them on her desk. "Could I ask the two of you to keep an eye out? If I have someone near him, you guys can tell me if you see anything." You and Henry nod, and Henry says "Of course." She thanks you.  
"I really hate people that abuse their familiars." Orion comes to land on her desk, and she strokes his feathers. "Familiars are partners, not pets." She gestures to Laurent and Elysia- Elysia is perched on Henry's shoulder, while Laurent is in your arms, purring happily as you rub his belly absent-mindedly. "The two of you clearly understand that. They look very happy. Can I ask their names?"  
  
"Of course! This is Laurent. He's a little spoiled, but he's a happy little guy." She smiles and looks to you for permission before reaching out to pet Laurent, who leans into her hand. Henry turns his head to catch Elysia's attention. "And this is Elysia. She...isn't ever really impressed with anything. She's a little antisocial." Professor Mia gives Elysia a pat as well. "I wouldn't have known she was antisocial given how she acts around Laurent. They seem very close. Have you considered that they may end up a mated pair?"  
  
You sit and discuss for a few minutes before she bids you farewell, and the two of you leave for lunch. "Thanks for playing along back there," you say. "I'd rather eat Bunphy leaves than have lunch with him." Henry laughs. "No problem, really. I was going to ask you for lunch anyway. They've got a cafeteria that feeds familiars too, if you want." You agree and the two of you head off.  
  
After lunch, in which Laurent manages to spill his little salad of fresh veggies all over the table, the two of you part ways for your next class. Henry has a class involving chemistry- useful for a magical veterinarian- while you have a class on Beastly History. It seems like a long class, even though it's a subject you enjoy, but you know you have magical Botany next with him.  
  
The Botany classroom is a massive greenhouse, and the professor is a half-deaf old man named Professor Maudry. You spot Henry across the room and go to him, taking the spot next to him at the table. Unfortunately, Spencer shares this class with you, and he and a friend take the table across the row, but you do your best to ignore him.  
  
The class today is about distilling magical herbs. You and Henry have a few secret laughs when Spencer tries to do some sort of trick pour and pours boiling water on his hand, and a few not-so-secret laughs when Laurent hops on the table and eats a piece of icemint, making him shiver for the next few minutes. He huddles up inside your sweater against your chest, his head poking out of your neckline and resting on your shoulder.  
  
All in all, it's a very good first day. As you and Henry walk back to the dorms, you smile at him. "Breakfast again tomorrow? My treat." He nods. "Sure...but what did Spencer mean earlier? That your dad is some famous potion guy?"  
  
"Oh, right," you say. "Well, my dad simplified a bunch of potion recipes, and he wrote this book with a couple of his own, and some big shot company got wind of it. So they hired my dad and sponsored him, and he got his recipes patented, and now he's...famous, I guess. He earned a shit ton of money for them and now he acts like some rich asshole."  
  
Henry nods but doesn't press further; it's as if he can sense how uncomfortable you are with the topic. And so your conversation resumes, and continues over dinner with Ani and Alex, and you go to bed that night very, very happy.


	7. Luridaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter has sex pollen and mentions of Spencer the douche drugging reader. Luckily, Henry saves the day. Also includes unprotected sex, but Reader is on the pill and she and Henry are clean. Needless to say in real life, wrap it before you tap it kids.

The week seems to fly by, and now it's Saturday evening. You and Henry go out for breakfast dates every weekday now- yes, dates- and when Alex asks if the two of you are dating, Henry mumbles a "maybe?" while looking over at you hopefully. When you nod shyly, his face lights up.  
  
Spencer has asked you out to lunch every day, and every day you've turned him down. He seems to get more surly with Henry every time.  
  
Ani has convinced the four of you to attend another party somehow. This time, you leave Laurent and Elysia home so Mud has some playmates. She also manages to make you wear the black dress, insisting Henry will love it, and straightens your hair for you til it hangs in a silky (h/c) curtain. She hands you the black heeled sandals she picked for you, and helps you blend your concealer. You still end up only swiping on some mascara and chapstick, but when you walk into the commons, Henry's jaw drops for a second.  
  
He tries to shift uncomfortably before you notice that his body seems to agree with his brain that you look fucking amazing.  
  
The walk to the party is a little longer this time; it's being held in a fraternity house. Henry gets the courage to hook his pinky in yours, and though you're sure Ani and Alex notice it and the blush it brings to your cheeks, they thankfully say nothing.  
  
Your lip curls in irritation as soon as you walk in, because across the room is Spencer. He wolf whistles at you as you walk in, and you try to ignore him. But Henry, being the blessing he is, glares at Spencer and not-so-subtly puts an arm around your shoulders- which, you won't deny, feels good.  
  
You choose not to dance, instead staying by the side with Henry. The two of you chat, and you can't help but notice that he keeps staring at you in that dress. At one point he offers to go and grab the two of you drinks, and you agree, thanking him.  
  
Of course, you end up wishing you hadn't agreed, because as soon as Henry leaves, Spencer comes over to you, a shot glass in each hand. "Hey, (Y/N)." You want to tell him to fuck off, but you don't want to be rude, so you simply say, "Hi, Spencer." He hands you a shot glass, which you take reluctantly, but don't drink. But he keeps pestering you to take a shot with him, and you just want him to go away, so you finally think, "What the hell," and drink.  
  
You regret that too, because as soon as the burning liquor slides down your throat, your eyes burn for a moment, and something starts happening. Your body feels...loose, somehow, and there's an uncomfortable heat building in your stomach, slowly sliding down until you have to rub your thighs together subtly to get rid of the ache. Spencer laughs.  
  
"Feels good, huh?" You're confused- how does he know what's happening to you? You try to ask, but your tongue feels strange. "Listen, (Y/N), I get that you're with that Henry kid or whatever, but I say fuck him. So how about you come with me-" He slings an arm around your waist and starts trying to guide you forward- "and I'll show you what you're missing."  
  
You pull back, away from him. "No, I- Henry- wait, I don't want to-" you try to say, your mind jumbled, and then you see Henry coming towards you with a furious glare fixed on Spencer, and your body sags with relief. "Oi. She said she didn't want to." Spencer laughs. "And? She's clearly out of it, she doesn't know what she wants."  
  
Henry rips you out of Spencer's grip and pulls you towards him, looking down at you, and your eyes- which used to be a gorgeous (e/c) but are now bright pink. "What the fuck did you give her?" he asks Spencer angrily.  
  
"Oh, just some luridaria. And that-" he gestures to your current state; your whole body feels hot and you're folding into Henry's grip, trying to get close to him, to feel something- "-won't stop until she fucks someone. And since you likely don't have a dick, why don't you let me take care of that." His friends are laughing as Henry walks you over to a chair. Then Henry whips around and punches Spencer straight in the nose. Spencer groans loudly and curses as Henry helps you back up. "Come on, let's get you back home." he says softly.  
  
The cooling night breeze offers a temporary respite from the burning heat on your skin, but it's quickly becoming unbearable, the pressure and ache between your legs growing ever stronger. "Henry," you practically whimper. You brain feels so scrambled, and the only coherent thought you can form is that you want him. "Henry, I need-" Your legs wobble and you almost fall, but Henry catches you. He scoops you up, carrying you back to the dorm, and you squirm around in his arms. Fuck, everything feels so burning hot, and you can't do anything except squeeze your thighs together.  
  
When you finally get back to the dorm, he sets you on the couch, murmuring comforting words to you as he goes to grab you a glass of water. You kick off your shoes as you settle in. But when he gets back over to you and hands it to you, you set it down and instead reach for him. You wrap your arms around his neck, pull him down...  
  
And kiss him.  
  
His lips are soft and warm against yours, and you're becoming needier by the second. Henry is absolutely lost- _holy fuck, you just kissed him_ \- but his body is screaming at him to react, and so he kisses you back, sitting down beside you. You turn to wrap yourself around him and throw your legs around his hips, but he stops, stuttering.  
"(Y/N), we've only been on five dates, you're not thinking straight, come on-"  
  
You'll have none of it- you try to pull him closer to you. "Henry," you whine, needy, trying desperately to press your hips into his just to get rid of that insufferable ache, that heat. He can feel his jeans get uncomfortably tight. And your nails dig into his shoulders and _fuck,_ all he wants is to lay you down on that couch and lose himself in you, but he doesn't want to do something you'll regret. He knows you need release, though, and so he lifts you up, settling you until you're straddling one of his thighs. You start to whine that you need him, but he stops you by gripping your hips and ever so slowly dragging your clothed heat up and down his jeans-covered thigh. It gives you relief, and so you mimic his movements, going so fast Henry worries you might hurt yourself, needy whines and whimpers falling from your lips. "Hey, slow down, take it easy," he says softly to you, trying to still your hips and make you go slower, but then your thigh presses against his hard-on, and a strangled little " _fuck_ " falls from his mouth. You keep rutting against him, trying to make the ache go away, and then he flexes his thigh muscles instinctively and you let out your first real moan. God, it feels so good, but it's not enough, you need more. You're completely unaware of the effect the noises you're making are having on Henry. You press your leg into him again accidentally and his head falls back, and then he gives in.  
  
Henry lifts you up again and settles you over his hips, right on his clothed cock, and you keep grinding. He's groaning loudly, incoherent nonsense coming out of his mouth as you grind against him. He doesn't bother trying to tell you to slow down; he doesn't want you to. He's painfully hard now. You grip his shoulders tight, burying your face in his shoulder, and then your head falls back with a ragged moan and you say his name. "Henry, I- fuck! Need you, please-"  
  
He wants to, but he still stops to ask "Are you sure?" Your moan of "yes" is all he needs before he groans "Fuck it."  
  
He carries you in to his room, unzipping your dress and unhooking your bra as he goes. He discards them on the floor and sets you on the bed, shedding his own clothes. You whine and help him out of his shirt, and he grabs your panties, yanking them down your legs and throwing them on the pile with your dress and bra.  
  
Henry climbs over you and kisses you fiercely as you grip his shoulders, scrabbling for purchase before tangling your fingers in his long hair and tugging lightly. He groans.  
  
In all honesty, Henry just wants to fuck you right then and there, but he wants to make sure you're ready. So he slips his hand between your legs, rubbing circles over your clit with his thumb and slipping two fingers inside you. You cry out feebly, arching up into his hand, and he's thinking how sensitive you are, how pretty you look underneath him. He curls his fingers inside you and you moan again, but then, surprisingly, you push his hand away. "No, I- I need you, Henry-ah!"  
  
He slides his hand away and steels himself, knowing it's going to be difficult to not just push straight into you. Henry grips your hips and slides forward into you, slowly so as not to hurt you. Fuck, he's big, and you scrape little lines into his back as he pushes further into you until he's almost fully in. "You ok?" He pants breathlessly, expecting to be told to wait, to stop, but you roll your own hips into his, trying to take more of him, and whimper "please!"  
  
That little "please" sets him off, and he can't hold back anymore. He thrusts all the way in, and you cry out. Henry's struggling to stay quiet too- you feel so fucking good, and a few choked groans escape him. You're too overwhelmed to do much other than scratch lines into his back and tug on his hair, whimpering feebly as he rolled his hips into yours. Your legs are wrapped weakly around the back of his thighs, but he lifts them until they hitch over his hips, and the new angle makes you cry out and let one hand fall to grip the sheets.  
  
Your now pink eyes flutter open through the haze of pleasure, and you see his face. He's clearly enjoying this too- if his loud groans of your name weren't enough proof, the way his eyes are screwed shut tightly and he keeps biting his lip gives you all the evidence you need. Sure, your brain is fuzzy through the cloud of drug-induced lust, but you're still there, you still know what you're doing. In truth, you'd be lying if you said you hadn't wanted this.  
  
It's amazing sex, truly, but you want more. _More, more, more._ You grip his arms and flip the two of you over with surprising strength, straddling his hips and sinking down onto him with a whine. As you pick up your pace, practically bouncing on him, you notice one of Henry's hands gripping the sheets tightly, while the other rests on your hip. You grab both of his hands and push them into the bed on either side of his head, lacing your fingers in with his. You could already feel a knot building in your stomach, tightening every time you sank down onto him. All you can manage to say is his name, over and over like a mantra, filling the spaces between with porn-worthy moans and whimpers that make Henry relish in the fact that he's doing this to you- him, and nobody else. Your arms, bracing yourself, were starting to shake as you bit your lip, whining at the feel of him deep inside you.  
  
Eventually, your grip slips, and though Henry is losing himself, he manages to slide his hands out from underneath yours, placing them on your hips as he guides you up and down. Your legs are shaking with the effort as the knot in your core threatens to unravel, and he starts to take over for you, rolling his hips up into yours. He's already close to the edge but he's determined to make you cum first. It won't take long, evidently; he thrusts straight up into a spot that makes you see stars, and you cry out. "F-fuck, Henry, right there!" You finally fail at trying to hold yourself up and end up sprawled on his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck in an effort to hold on to something, anything. Each whimper and moan out of your mouth spurs him on, and he's thrusting faster and deeper and-  
  
The pressure building in you bursts, and you clench around him with a (rather adorable, in Henry's opinion) whimper of "Henry!" The way you say his name is all it takes to push him over the edge, and his thrusts become jerky as he fucks into you desperately, cumming hard.  
  
The two of you are completely out of breath, and your eyes burn slightly as they fade back to their original color. The relief as the heat fades from your skin is palpable. You're reluctant to leave his arms- it feels so nice, being cuddled against him- but he lifts you up and lays you on the bed, offering to run you a shower. "Take one with me?" you ask, still hazy and not understanding why wanting to be with him would come off as sexual. But he agrees, probably watching the way you struggle to stand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough."  
  
"It's ok. I liked it," you say, the embarrassment not catching up with you yet. Henry flushes, but a strange pride fills him at your statement. He runs the hot water and helps you in to the shower. As he's turned around making sure the water is okay, your eyes rake over the scratches on his back, and you remember the way this week has gone, and how you feel around him, and the words are out before you can stop them despite your mind being more clear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I love you."  
  
He freezes as he hears the words leave your mouth, words he thought he'd have to wait months to hear despite him wanting to say them now. _Surely she doesn't mean it, she's still hazy._ "It's just the luridaria, when it clears up I promise you won't say that. I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me after this, for taking advantage of you like that-"  
  
Then he turns around and meets your eyes, which are no longer pink but their usual (e/c) shade, and he realises you mean it. His breath leaves him as you stare up into his eyes, face honest as anything. "You...mean it?"  
  
"Yes." you say simply before coming closer to him, raising up on your tiptoes under the warm water to kiss him.   
  
The shower is quick, and that kiss and its confession are still replaying through his head. You towel off and grab some pjs to wear, and he turns on the TV and puts on some average action movie. He flushes when you cuddle into his side, but slips his arm around you. And then he asks his question before he loses the courage.   
  
"So, uh, I'd feel weird not doing this, considering we just, you know, had sex, so...what do you say we make it official? Us dating, I mean."   
  
He expects you to shoot him down; that much is obvious from his shy tone. But you look up at him with those beautiful, thankfully non-pink eyes, and you say, "I'd love that." 


End file.
